


Help Me Love Again

by Jellybean27



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Bakunawa! Michael AU, Fae!Brooke, Gen, Human!Chloe, Human!Jake, Medium!Jenna, Moon!Jeremy, Werewolf!Rich, Witch!Cristine, bakunawa!michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 22:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11792847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellybean27/pseuds/Jellybean27
Summary: Mrs. Heere goes through everything she loves about Her son and his friends.





	Help Me Love Again

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [bubbling brooks and the seas they drain into](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11552991) by [eli_beeli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eli_beeli/pseuds/eli_beeli). 



She adored him, he was imperfect and sometimes messed up, but he was still her son.

He didn't know she existed. He convinced himself he was just human, that he was nothing special. But he was her everything.

She watched over him and his friends, made sure they were all safe. The wolf, the witch, the humans, the medium, the fae and the Bakunawa They made her son happy and therefore she made sure they were safe. 

The wolf, of course he was drawn to her son. She really did love the wolves and was happy he found one that he could trust. Of course he wasn't her Beowulf, the first werewolf and her first love but he was kind and smart and cared about his friends so he was perfect for her son.

The witch, a sweet young girl filled with passion and persistence to become a wonderful witch. She remembers Lucinda, a powerful witch who did great things, but she also had to remember Gretal too, a powerful but twisted and evil witch who used her powers to hurt humans.

Humans, she had never really liked or disliked humans, sure some of them grow to be greedy but some also have good, kind hearts. So she promises herself that she'll make sure these humans turn out good, for her sons sake of course.

The medium, she personally never understood ghosts, it simply was not her department, but she could respect her. Secrets were hard and this girl had plenty.

The fae, she personally had never liked fae they are tricky and mischievous often making deals at the expense of the other. She knew offhand how devastating making a deal with the fae is for she had done it herself. She traded away something valuable to save her precious Beowulf. But if her son could care about a fae, she believes she could again.

The bakunawa, yes, she remembers this one, a greedy dragon, but who had loved her extremely, she only wishes she could have loved him back . This one though, her son cares deeply about him and she knows he could not ever hurt him as his ancestors had done to her. 

For she had lost her heart.

She had traded her heart for her one true love. 

She regretted not being able to love.

But these kids, her son and his friends have brought back the feeling of love. They not only loved her son, they allowed her to love him too. So yes she adored her son, but she also adored his friends.

Who knew a couple of kids could make the moon love once again?

**Author's Note:**

> I loved eli_the_aro's Fae!Brook Idea so I incorporated it into my story! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
